


Independency

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, Grindlewald sings John Adams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt: In honour of this meme hitting 1776 comments, let's have a 1776-esque AU. Mostly because I want to see real!Graves singing about wanting independancy. Or, I suppose, GrindelGraves singing about wanting to stop hiding. Or something.
(http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=490187#cmt490187)





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is set to the tune of Sit Down, John from the musical 1776.  
> 2\. I know 1776 way too well.  
> 3\. I'm so sorry.

"I have come to the conclusion that one useless man is called a muggle. That two are called professors. And that three or more become MACUSA! And by Merlin, I have had MACUSA. For hundreds of years muggles and their bloody governments have gullied, cullied, and diddled wizardkind with their crimes against us! Witch hunts. Bad PR. King James's Daemononlogie. Salem! And when we dare stand up to rule them, they created stupid superstitions, threw us in jail, took our property, burned us by hundreds, and sent us underground into hiding!

And still, this MACUSA won't grant any of my proposals on ruling mankind, even so much as the courtesy of open magic use!

MERLIN'S BEARD! What in hell are they waiting for!?"

"Sit dooooooooooooown, Graves! Sit dooooooooooown, Graves! For Merlin, Graves, SIT DOWN!"

"For Merlin's sake listen to me!"

"Sit dooooooooooooown, Graves! Sit dooooooooooown, Graves! For Merlin, Graves, SIT DOWN!"

"Someone needs to keep the magic hidden!"

"It's already the 20s, have mercy, Graves, please, and for Merlin, Graves SIT DOWN."

"Someone needs to keep the magic hidden!"

"I say vooooote yes! Voooooooote yes! Vote for magic and wizardryyyyyyyyy!"

"Someone needs to keep the magic hidden!"

"I say voooooooooooote yes!"

"SIT DOWN, GRAVES!"

"Vote for magic and wiiiiiizaaaaaaaardryyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Someone needs to keep the magic hidden!"

"Yes yes yes, awaaaay from the no-maj, awaaaay from the no-maj - but it's hard as hell in New York City now!"

"Someone needs to keep the magic hidden!"

"Can't we compromise here?"

"Vooooooooote yes!"

"No, never no-maj here!"

"Vooooooooote yes!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Graves, SIT DOWN!"

"Sweet Hecate, consider yourselves lucky you have Grindl- I mean Graves to abuse! No sane man would tolerate it!"

"Graves, you're a bore, we've heard this before! Now for Merlin's sake, Graves, SIT DOWN."

"I say voooooooooooote yes!"

"NO!"

"Vooooooooote yes!"

"NO!"

"Vote for magic and wiiiiiizaaaaaaaardryyyyyyyyyyy!"

"Will someone get Picquery to shut that man up?"


End file.
